Forum:Location/Map Key
I have noticed several locations are given the designations from what appears to be both the "Secrets of" series of books as well as this map. Unfortunately, not everything matches up and I am curious if the map (which I believe is from the 3rd Edition product line) has a known key. If not, is there a master "Locations from Rokugan" list? I'm compiling lists from the various books but I don't want to post them on the Wiki if the numbering system has been trumped by a product I am currently unaware of. :I'm not 100% sure, but i think there are two keys. One is from the "Secrets of" books, and the other from Third Edition. Any help compiling a list is very welcome, as the different editions can get quite complicated with regarding to correctly placing places. If you want to add the info, just do something like this; :Toshi Ranbo Imperial Map Designations; CN1 Secrets of the Crane p.~~ A30 Third Edition p.~~ :If you treat it like a "update" by the Imperial Cartographers, who are notorious for their inconsistencies in their maps, it kinda fits with the actual setting. Obviously, on their individual pages, remove the "nowiki" tags to make the reference boxes actually work. And add the page number for the reference. Anyway. That would be my suggestion at least... --Majushi 08:18, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::As maker of this reference system I will try to explain: ::* The Map for third edition is this Rokugan 3rd edition ::* In the Third Edition there are locations described in the map. As provinces are not described since the "Secrets of" series, these places can be categorized only as "Minor/Great Clan Holding". ::* "Secrets of" series is great, with really detailed maps, roads, borders, provinces ... I loved them. You can make a mental picture about which city is far from, wich is just in the other side of the mountain. It is a pity that many well known places you cannot know where really they are. ::* If you mix the position of the Map of third edition (reference to 3rd Edition map) with the borders of "Secrets of", you can place it over the "Secrets of" Map, defining even the province it is within. ::Example: Kyuden Agasha, see File:Agasha_provinces.jpg province Ag4. In "Secrets of the Phoenix" this dot marking the palace does not appear. It is homebrew, made with the reference location given in file:Rokugan_3rd_Edition.jpg P21. Not only the coordinates are quite accuracy, it is sure within Omoidasu province. ::I tried my best to locate places in the best maps ever made for L5r. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 14:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to complicate things further, the location of Toshi Ranbo is completely different in 4th Edition, as per the map and key found in the 4th Ed Core book. Also, it appears that different designations are used in the Game Master's Guide from those in the Core. I think the real question here is which set of numbers does this Wiki use? 3ed Core? 4ed Core? Secrets of? Also, is it possible to get a single, master map and key up somewhere? I'm happy to work up keys from the books I have. MirumotoMasaru (talk) 03:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::A key is only needed if there is a corresponding map. Each article that has a map section should try to reference the key on the map section used when referencing locations etc. :::A master-key, which notes which edition reference is which key, is a very useful tool, but would most likely clutter the "in-canon" wikia content. I still think that, while keeping edition distinctions in the reference section only, a table with a quick explanation in the Imperial Cartographers page may be the way to go. After all, it's their fault we're in this mess to start with... --Majushi :::Well, it appears that the 3ed map is the most "canon" in terms of the fiction being written presently, especially the fiction surrounding the War of Dark Fire (which unambiguously locates Toshi Ranbo in keeping with the 3ed map). I have a key for the 3ed map already typed up if posting it here would be of use. MirumotoMasaru (talk) 06:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC)